Switched capacitor circuits are widely used in high-resolution, low-power AD (Analog-to-Digital) converters, DA (Digital-to-Analog) converters, filters, etc.
More specifically, a switched capacitor circuit includes a capacitor, a switch, and an amplifier, and this type of circuit is applied, for example, to an MDAC (Multiplying DAC) or the like used as a basic building block in a pipelined AD conversion circuit or a cyclic AD conversion circuit.
In this patent specification, an AD conversion circuit and a switched capacitor circuit (MDAC) to be used therein will be described as examples, but as stated above, the switched capacitor circuit is also applicable to a DA converter, a filter, etc.
Various forms of pipelined AD conversion circuits employing switched capacitor circuits have been proposed.
As described above, the switched capacitor circuit is applied, for example, to an MDAC or the like in a pipelined AD conversion circuit.
With the rapid growth in digital consumer applications (e.g., DTV and DSC) and wireless communications, it has become increasingly important to provide an AD conversion circuit capable of high-resolution with high-speed operation.
In the field of portable apparatus, for example, there has also developed a need to further reduce power consumption while also reducing the die size of the circuit.    Non-Patent Document 1: Shoji Kawahito, “Low-Power Design of Pipeline A/D converters,” IEEE Custom Integrated Circuits Conference, pp. 505-512, September 2006    Non-Patent Document 2: Kunihiko Gotoh et al., “3 STATES LOGIC CONTROLLED CMOS CYCLIC A/D CONVERTER,” IEEE Custom Integrated Circuits Conference, pp. 366-369, May 1986    Non-Patent Document 3: Chin-Chen Lee, “A NEW SWITCHED-CAPACITOR REALIZATION FOR CYCLIC ANALOG-TO-DIGITAL CONVERTER,” IEEE International Symposium on Circuit and Systems, pp. 1261-1265, May 1983